We Both Belong To Someone Else
by lonnii renae
Summary: {{{Song fic based of off As We Lay by Kelly Price.}}} Fitz and Olivia's thoughts the morning after being together. They question their feelings and how this would affect their family. (just a little one-shot that came to mind)


hi guys! this is my one shot. the story is based off the song "As We Lay" by Kelly Price. if you have never heard it, please do! the video is awesome! okay enough of my blabbing :) oh and sorry if any errors :)

* * *

My eyes drift open. There's a dull pain in my legs and arms. I stretch my body into a full body walk up call. My right arm is pinned under the pillow with a weight on top of it. My eyes float over the perfection that is known as my wonderland, my playground, my sanctuary. Her chest rise and falls at the same rate of mine. I close my eyes and hold my breath intentionally to throw us off the same breathing rhythm. I wait until my lungs screams and burns for air. I take in a huge gasp opening my eyes. And not to any surprise, we are still on the same breathing pattern. The beauty that lies sleeping, tucked into my body is everything and all I ever wanted. Everything and I could have ever dreamed of. Everything and what anyone would want for themselves. And that...that's the best part. People may want her but she is all mine. A frown distorts my face with that thought. The 7.8 carat silver and gold princess cut certified diamond ring located on her beautifully and perfectly sculptured finger reminds me she isn't mine. Just as the gold waste known as my wedding ring reminds her that I'm not hers either. But none of that matters. For this one night, this one moment, she is mine and I am hers. None if those prior commitments matter to us. At least not last night they didn't. Last night as I danced with Mellie and she with Edison, all I thought of was her. The entire gala here in Paris, the lovers city I was once told, my mind raced through different scenario of our night. Us sneaking out to go sight-seeing, surely freaking Tom out and causing her to have a panic attack. What I didn't intend on was having an emergency meeting interrupt the gala. It pulls me away from Mellie and her from Edison and us together. But after the meeting, we find each other and agree to have the night to ourselves. We will have to come up with an explanation in the morning. But that would come later. While the rush of running off together and as the throws of passions still radiate from our bodies, the pain comes also. The pain of knowing when we step out of this room, we have to stop. The pain of knowing when we step out of this room, we can't be together. The pain of the unknown moments of tomorrow.

* * *

I slip my panties up my sore, bruised and well-stretched out thighs. I look in the mirror at the handprint indention on the outside of my thighs. A ghost of a smile twitches on my lips.

_Livvie if you don't stay still on your own accord, I'm going to fix it for you." He growled in between my legs. He made my favorite pattern, shooting stars, and I could no longer handle it. I try scooting back and away from him moaning in a painful pleasure. _

_Baby...please..." I whine, "Baby...please" I whimper. _

_A deep and guttural growl drowns my whimpers out as he grabs my thighs, pulling me back to his awaiting tongue. _

_"I...told...you...not...to...move." He slurps. "Now...I have...to hold you...in place..." He finished with a long lick. _

And for the next 53 minutes, we stayed in that position. Me clawing at the bed sheets and his shoulders and arms while simultaneously singing and purring and screaming his praises. Him gripping my thighs, squeezing when I tried to scurry away. I finger the bruise and smile again. A true badge of honor. I take as long as possible to get ready. It's time for us to part ways. I hear rustling in the bedroom. He's probably putting his clothes on. Last night was...amazing. He always...he's always so unbelievably sensitive and loving.

He has to leave me now I tell myself repeatedly. He HAS too. He has obligations to tend to this morning. The main one being his wife. It's truly his only obligation. Anything else that pulls us apart are temporary issues that can be fixed. Things that he doesn't mind taking care of. Everything else he achieves in a day, he's happy to do it. Time with Mellie is the one thing that he does not happily run off to do. It would be easier me, on my heart, on my soul, if we could stay this way forever. That me and Fitz could always fall asleep and wake up next to one another, but that would mean hurting Mellie. That is one thing I would never want to do. Because of her position in his life, she would never just simply understand. She could not understand that this one night was not a night of random sex with no feelings involved. This night meant more to us than any other night as ever meant. Edison probably wouldn't even care if he did find out about me and Fitz. It's all about power.

We admitted BELONGED together...forever last night. For the first time. It was beautiful. And I felt he truly did.

But in all honesty, he only belonged to me for a moment. A moment we stole. As we laid in each others arms, I belonged to him wholeheartedly. For one night he belonged to me wholeheartedly. For one night, we could lay in the embrace of our fairy tales hopes and dreams that we thought up and created. But none of that changes the status of our marriages.

* * *

I open my wallet, searching for the key back to my hotel room with Mellie. I ran across a family portrait we took a couple of months back. It's amazing the things the first family have to do out of tradition sake only. Up until this point, we had only taken family portraits during the holidays. Now, America expect to see one every couple of months. My kids are smiling...so happy. So blissfully unaware of the shame that could be brought to them if all of my indiscretions were found out. How would my relationship affect the kids? How would Olivia, who they see as a close friend and confidant, was suddenly thrusted into their face as my lover? Pictures of Liv and I sharing glances across the table at galas, rendezvous at different hotels while on business, not to mention the several times we've had sex in random places. TWhat if a recording existed of the times I had to kiss her or push her head into my chest or into the pillow to muffle her screams? I finger the picture again thinking about the cost that I would have to pay. The kids love me but would they accept me if I left their mother? Broke up the only home they have ever known? Packed them up and moved God knows where with Liv? Just so we could all have a somewhat normal life? Would they still love me after all I've done?

* * *

"I will see you at breakfast, hmm?" Olivia said as she slipped on her heels.

"Why can't we walk down together?" Fitz asked.

Olivia looked up with an uninterested face. "That would cause problems and rile up questions we don't need thrown our way."

"Why do you have to leave now?" Fitz whispered.

"It's morning." Olivia replied, walking out of the room.


End file.
